Gutrot
Gutrot is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Gastulence (also known as an Egetsapien) from Gasceomestry. He debuted in Learning the Ropes, and is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Appearance Gutrot Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a black outfit with red highlights, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved with red gloves. He has silver nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, and one on his back. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Simplicitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. Alexis as Gutrot Alexis' Gutrot looks similar to Alan's however her skin is is light blue. She has red nozzles on her shoulders, arms, legs, hands, and sides of her head. Her outfit is black. She has a black collar with red stripes on the top and bottom, black gloves with red fingers, and the red metal on bottom of her shoes. She has blue eyes, nozzles, and container. She has blue Simplicitrix with a red panel on her collar. Negative Gutrot Negative Gutrot looks almost identical to Gutrot. However, his skin is green, his nozzles, collar, and stripes around the window on his stomach are white, and he has white on his outfit where Alan's has red. His nozzles are aqua in the center, as well, and his window is tinted blue. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix as a gas mask. Greentrix Gutrot A version of Gutrot was released that is currently known as Greentrix Gutrot. His skin is a grey-purple. His outfit is mostly black with yellow highlights and green details. His nozzles are bronze. The window on his stomach is green. He has green eyes. He wears a green Simplicitrix with yellow paneling as a gas mask. Personality Gutrot has a cynical sense of humor and speaks with a gruff tone. Powers *Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. The strength of the gases depends on the amount expelled and chemical makeup. Such gases include: **Unknown acidic gas **Formaldehyde gas **Chloroform gas *Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone. *Due to Alan's abilities, Gutrot has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. *Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. *Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to Gutrot's gases, mainly through the use of a gas mask or insulation. History *Gutrot camoed in The Trial of Alan Nomaly to display his transformations to Jessica. He later unintentionally appeared to battle Starbeard. Appearances Alan *''Learning the Ropes'' (debut; 2x) *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (2x) *''A Scientific Fæble'' (cameo) *''Through Your Eyes'' *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (2x, cameo first time, second time unintentional cameo) Jessica *''Magnetic Personality'' Gallery Gutrot A10 Char.png|Gutrot's original design Dragon Name Gutrot's dragon name is Kosuftir, which can be broken up into, "ko suf tir," meaning inside gas outside. Trivia *He is one of the few aliens to have a slightly different personality than Alan's. *It is confirmed in The Smell of Victory is Sweet that Gutrot's species is Gastulence, and his planet is Gasceomestry. *According to A Scientific Fæble, Gutrot is Transformation 4 in the Simplicitrix. Category:Aliens Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Gastulence Category:Gutrot Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples